Information technology systems are essential to any modern business. These systems have grown more and more complex and more and more expensive. Often, commodity-type systems are used to save money. These baseline commodity-type systems typically include a single node without the ability to create multiple partitions on the node. This is disadvantageous because if the node fails, the system is down until the node can be repaired or replaced.
For these and other reasons, improvements are desirable.